<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-yet-but-are-currently(?) Criminals by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543150">Not-yet-but-are-currently(?) Criminals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Awkward Conversations, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Self-Denial, Superheroes, Teenagers, Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a bracelet and now she's an outlaw in her own home city. At least she has her partner tagging along to fix the misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not-yet-but-are-currently(?) Criminals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cat!Mari is oblivious beyond repair.. Plagg is fixing it and Alya in the later part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marinette tripped, scattering croissant everywhere, she didn't think her own kwami would sabotage her. Worse, her own confidant is the reason someone got akumatized!</p><p>Unfortunately, she can't speak up because her kwami sought for sanctuary in her clothes (when she tripped) while Chloé points at everyone to be primary suspects. For the first time, Chloé might be right to suspect her first. Marinette may have a clean record, but she herself knows her knack of taking abandoned shiny objects and borrowing people's stuff for her own benefit. <em>Not like she got caught anyways...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then there's Plagg.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My Papa defended me." Marinette glared at Plagg who struggles to remove the bracelet. "And now there's an akuma on the loose! (Marinette face palmed.) What were you thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was shiny~" Plagg stopped struggling, staring up at his chosen. "I give up. Help me remove this?"</p><p>"Next time, consult me. We're a team okay?" Marinette searched for something in her purse, leaving the classroom after the adults failed to fight against <strong>Rogercop</strong>. Chloé went with the akumatized victim willingly so the tension in the room is gone.</p><p>"I will." Plagg tapped the bracelet covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder why Nath and Nino were defending me.." Marinette said aloud, opening her locker. Nino videoed the entire thing <em>except for her tripping and Plagg being a ninja cat because even she didn't notice the kwami entering her jacket</em> and Nathaniel who recalled Sabrina holding the bracelet while sketching the item. She understood her papa, but not those two who don't really know what happened. "Maybe they consider me great friends."</p><p>"You mean admirers?" Plagg corrected and Marinette rolled her eyes. Since she was in the locker room, she grabbed a piece of Camembert cheese and pepper.</p><p> </p><p>"No way! I know those two since last year." Marinette denied the possibility as she waves the cheese close to Plagg's face. "It's only because of you that I became more open to the class. Thanks Plagg."</p><p>"But you're a-aH, AH, AH-CHOO!" Plagg got out of the bracelet, flying off and landing in her locker.</p><p>"Bless you?" Marinette smiled at her friend.</p><p>"Let's get this over with." Plagg huffed and Marinette agreed wholeheartedly. Plagg also told her. "And add Misterbug to your list."</p><p> </p><p>"For the last time, he can't be in love with me. Plagg, claws out!" Marinette transformed, turning to Lady Noire and closing her locker with the bracelet on hand. With the cameras down due to Principal Damocles' monthly reparation, Lady Noire managed to walk out with slight worry of getting caught. It's still school hours so very few students should be roaming about.</p><p>'Pretty sure Misterbug can't be in love with me. He'd tell me right?' Lady Noire clutched the bracelet, placing it in her pocket. Pushing aside whatever her kwami said, it's time to make a to-do list before running headfirst to trouble. "Now then, beat the akuma and return the item before lunch time. Piece of cake."</p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe not." Lady Noire squinted as she saw Misterbug already fighting Rogercop while Chloé is being a nuisance. She starts running to their side, contemplating if she should tell her partner about what happened or not. Pretty sure she won't tell anyone in the class after a bunch of guys defended her. 'No. What if Misterbug will judge me for being a klepto? Worse, what if he's like Sabrina's dad? A righteous man.'</p><p>"M'lady!" Misterbug greeted enthusiastically and Lady Noire accepted his quick friendship handshake before looking up at the sky. "I see you got pockets?"</p><p>"Yeah. Long story. How about I carry you and then we fall on top of that car?" Lady Noire changed the subject, grabbing her cat baton from her sash and then his waist with her other hand as she preps her baton. "Hold on!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Chloé has no idea that she could have helped them defeat the akumatized victim, but she didn't. Instead, the blonde bothered Misterbug and didn't even wear a seat belt when the flying car rolled over like a dog. Since it was Lunch time and Misterbug needed a recharge, Lady Noire made a vague promise to wait for him. <em>Misterbug didn't believe her when she said <strong>cats land on their feet</strong>.</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"..." Lady Noire waited at the roof deck of some building, watching the huge bulletin board that features the latest government announcement. She could rush in there and grab the akumatized item, probably around the robocop's neck, but Misterbug could get angry at her and she doesn't want that to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.</strong>" Mr. Bourgeois muttered, eyes solemn and resigned.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Lady Noire muttered. All because of a trinket, Paris gets their own mayor overthrown by an akumatized villain.</p><p>"<strong>Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.</strong>" Rogercop announced next and Lady Noire squinted at the bulletin.</p><p>"There goes my clean record." Lady Noire sighed, using her baton to rest her arms while standing.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't done anything, m'lady."</p><p> </p><p>"G-gah!" Lady Noire almost fell from her baton, turning around to see the entity who landed beside her. "Stop surprising me!"</p><p>"Sorry, scaredy-cat." Misterbug smiled and Lady Noire huffed. "Okay. I'm really really sorry. Will you forgive me?"</p><p>"..." Lady Noire peeked to see Misterbug no longer smiling. "I forgive you. (Lady Noire faced him with her baton behind her.) What's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"We hide. The cameras are all active and the police officers are after us. It's easier to infiltrate a building when it becomes dark." Misterbug sighed. Lady Noire agreed with the sentiment, albeit disappointed the police would willingly follow dictatorship. Roger is an influential police officer, but she managed to talk to Director General last month and they reached an agreement to locating and arresting the terrorist <strong>Hawkmoth</strong>. That means the only corps they'll be tackling would be whatever Roger's in which is the CMC. Misterbug continued, looking at the board. "They'll be guarding the City Halls, protecting the leader."</p><p>"And we can't ask civilians for help because then they'll be arrested for conspiring with us." Lady Noire added, not sure how to tell Misterbug the General labeled them as an <strong>Intervention group</strong> for <strong>Akuma type threat</strong>. She'll tell him later, ending. "And we haven't done anything <strong>bad <em>yet</em></strong>."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly- Wait. Did you say <strong>yet</strong>?" Misterbug glanced at her direction and Lady Noire smiled at him.</p><p>"You heard right. I always did want to try being a fashion disaster~ That's a crime right?" Lady Noire teased. Misterbug shook his head, exasperate. Lady Noire chuckled. "Oh come on, bug! Don't you want to look terrible at least once in your life? My kwami says I have a lot of lookers heading my way."</p><p>"Come on cat-sanova." Misterbug zipped off for a better hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>'He doesn't sound jealous.' Lady Noire frowned, trying to see how Plagg assumed such a thing. Guys would be jealous or act weird around their crush right? Misterbug seems pretty normal to her. Lady Noire hooked her baton back to her side, following her partner's stead. "Guys are hard to figure out."</p><p>"..." Lady Noire landed on the rooftop, crawling beside her partner who actually bought a lot of food. Lady Noire sat beside him, leaning close as she stared at the food he has in his arms. "Want to watch cat videos and eat to pass the time?"</p><p>"We should plan our course of action." Misterbug mumbled as Lady Noire grabbed a bag of potatoes. "Can you believe this is the first time I'm going to binge on junk food with friends?"</p><p>"Me too. I usually eat pastries and sweets." Marinette smiled, popping the bag open. "Wanna hear another secret?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Misterbug already set his yo-yo on the ground, flashing a video on the opposite wall.</p><p>"We're our own team in the Police force.." Lady Noire whispered, surprised to see a <strong>Dreamscape</strong> production.</p><p>"Team in the Police force?" Misterbug grabbed his bag of caramel popcorn. "M'lady. What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"DGSE, one of its agent came to me and requested I cooperate. She's a nice woman." Lady Noire muttered, eyes dilated at the wonderful landscape. DGSE is like France's version of CIA. The department that spent months getting befuddled by miraculous magic in tracking them down. Lady Noire continued. "Then I ended up in CAT and we got into some agreements. I have their number. You want it too?"</p><p>"When was this?" Misterbug asked, lightly hitting Lady Noire when she wanted to get his caramel popcorn.</p><p>"Last month. The miraculous magic strong enough to fool technology." Lady Noire leaned closer to him, ignorant of his blushing face as she pressed their cheeks together just so she can grab some popcorn. "The only way for them to track us would be our slip-ups as civilians. Be careful of what you say and where you transform, bug."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we aren't considered criminals in all of France, but now I'm worried about my overall life." Misterbug laughed weakly as Lady Noire pulled away with a handful of popcorn.</p><p>"We'll get through this together. Bug-and-cat team." Lady Noire stuffed popcorn in her mouth.</p><p>"You mean cat-and-bug team?" Misterbug looked at her direction, his cheek slightly pink(?)</p><p>"Hmm." Lady Noire shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows when her partner laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You're too cute." Misterbug coughed, grabbing a drink on the side (which he also bought), offering soda to her.</p><p>"You too." Lady Noire grabbed her soda, looking back to the movie. "You are more handsome than cute while I am more sexy than cute."</p><p>"What an ego you have there." Misterbug joked and Lady Noire leaned back to Misterbug's arm, watching the movie.</p><p> </p><p>'So I've flirted but he doesn't act flustered. Does he like me?' Lady Noire sipped her drink, crossing her legs as she pondered. Later, when everything is back to normal, she should ask Alya about this. Right now, she'll enjoy her time watching a movie with this sheltered bug.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Hey bug." Lady Noire realized something along the way, leaning close to whisper her finding. "I got a nickname for you."</p><p>"What?" Misterbug asked back, eyes focused on the heroine fight a bunch of brutes. They're watching the second movie and it's slowly getting dark, <em>slowly.</em></p><p>"A new nickname for you." Lady Noire made a new nickname based on the recent events. "How does Bugaboo sound? You are sneaky and handsome. Bug-a-beau and bugaboo are synonymous. It makes sense right?"</p><p>"..." Misterbug didn't respond and Lady Noire decided not to look at him. Saying it out loud does sound pretty lame. <em>It is.</em> Lady Noire took an awkward sip, pretending she never said anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bug!Adrien is trying to follow standards to courting a girl, accidentally missing the important cues thrown at him by the love-of-his-life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>